It Started With Light And Ended In Good Night
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: Lenalee's used to telling Allen to go to sleep. She isn't used to dragging him to bed, changing him into pajamas and hoping he won't wake up.  A short, mild mannered, fluffy fic on Allen and Lenalee


**my first fic for D. Gray Man.**

**here we go~**

**for mary, because you wanted this real bad and weren't satisfied with my Soul Eater fanfiics. T_T thanks for the support, dude**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. Gray Man.**

* * *

><p>Lenalee wasn't sure how many times she'd caught Allen working late at night. For some reason, she'd always woken up suddenly in the middle of the night, or perhaps she was doing some last minute work Komui had pushed on her, but she was almost always up.<p>

And this night was no different.

Lenalee stretched herself- a long night of paper work was strenuous- before clicking the lamp light off. She padded out of her brother's office and down the hall where, as she expected, one person was still awake. The light shone through the cracks around Allen's door. She moved towards it and, with a smile, tapped on the wooden door before opening it.

She peeked in, and smirked at the familiar setting; Allen's head was in his arms as he sat at his desk, the paper work he was supposed to finish slightly crumpled under his hands. She moved over to him and leaned back against the desk, brushing some of his white hair out of his face. "Allen?" she whispered, "Allen!"

He mumbled something before the silence of sleep returned to him. Lenalee giggled before taking his arm and putting it over her neck. She then moved her arm around his side and, with a huff propped him up, his head rolling on his chest. Allen was surprisingly light for his age. Lenalee didn't often have to move Allen manually. Usually, she'd just tell him to move and he would do it. Evidently, that wasn't good enough tonight.

The girl managed to lay him on the bed, letting out a heavy breath as the weight was relieved of her, and she sat down on a spot nearby.

Now, she paused, looking at him and deliberating on her next course of action. He was still in his uniform, shoes off, his pajamas hanging on the back of his chair.

"Allen, you need to get changed."

"Mmm," he moaned, turning onto his side.

"Seriously, Allen, I know it's summer time, but you need to get changed."

He moaned again, this time she caught 3 words, "You do it." Lenalee's cheeks flamed.

"W-what did you s-say?" her question was greeted by silence and the girl wagered that Allen had gone back to sleep. Face hot, she unbuttoned his jacket, taking off one sleeve at a time. She pulled the jacket out from under him and hung it on his chair. She then, nervously, pulled his tie off, and tugged at his vest till it came off. Lenalee kept taking his clothes off until Allen was left with his white collared shirt, it's buttons the only thing between her and his chest.

This was where, she hoped, he would wake up, realize what was happening, and change himself. However, such a hope was shortlived, because Allen seemed no closer to waking up than her brother was to stopping his experiments or drinking coffee. The girl plucked up her courage, ignoring the thundering of her own heart, and began to unbutton Allen's shirt. She did it slowly, her hands shaking. She was nervous and more than a little fearful that he might wake up. What if someone came in and saw her doing this? The others would never let her live it down if they knew what she was doing.

When his shirt was open all the way, Lenalee felt the almost uncontrollable urge to run and hide herself, lest he wake up, but she carried on as best she could, pulling one sleeve off at a time.

Now he was half naked, a look that might not have suited most Order members, but somehow made Allen look even better. The scars and cuts were still visible on his body, but now Lenalee had learned to ignore the nearly stifling fear for his safety. She reached for his pajama shirt and, carefully, put it on him. It was a rather awkward affair because Lenalee did not particularly want to touch Allen's bare skin. Not because his arm was a weapon of mass distruction, or because his body was littered with spoils of war, but merely for the fact that she had never seen another boy half naked before, especially one she had a crush on. She was deadly nervous and would jump a little ever time her fingers brushed his skin. He didn't mind, evidently, seeing as he was unconcious, but she whispered a sorry everytime anyway.

She decided not to do his pants, as she reasoned that that was not a territory she wanted to enter. Instead she tidied his room, threw a thin blanket on top of him and moved his head atop his pillow. It was after this said action that Allen stirred and Lenalee froze, as if she were a theif that had just tripped the alarm. But it was unneeded because Allen just let out a sigh of comfort and snuggled into the pillow, turning onto his side. Lenalee sat down again, moving as close to Allen as she would allow herself, which meant leaving a modest distance between them while she sat behind his back. His face, from what she could see, was warm and peaceful, a look that was both rare and familiar. His eyes moved under his eyelids, and Lenalee suspected it was a dream. She brushed some hair away from his face and began to stroke his cheek very lightly.

Like this, it was like he was normal; A normal boy, leading a normal life, in a normal bed, and she was a normal girl with a normal life, sitting next to him.

"Hey, Allen?" her voice was low and soft. Part of her wanted Allen to wake up and listen, the other was content with just saying the words aloud. "Do you think this thing with the 14th will kill us?" Silence. "I don't want it to. I hope it doesn't. Not me, or Komui, or Kenda, and definitely not you."

He sighed and rolled over, his hand resting at the base of her knee. She smiled softly and, instead of stroking his cheek, she let her hand trail up and down his arms in soothing lines.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'd tell me not to worry. That you'll take care of it." She stopped stroking altogther and put her hand on his, thumbing the back of his hand. "But when has not worrying ever worked for me? Never. Maybe I'm overthinking this, but I…I feel like I'm going to lose you. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I do. I remember what it's like to think I've lost you and I never want that feeling again." Lenalee took a breath, and a thought bubbled into her head, almost making her jump. She's been so lost in her monologue that she'd forgotten her initial motive: getting Allen to bed.

The teen stood up, missing the warmth from Allen's body. She felt something touch her wrist afor a brief moment, but she passed it off as something she'd merely imagined. She walked over to the lamp and switched it off, only to almost jump.

Darkness. Slowly, her sight returned to her, adjusting to the new found darkness. Her hand found the door knob and she twistd it, opening the door wide. She slipped out the door, turning once to whisper a quick 'good night', a 'sweet dreams', and an 'I love you'.

She left, missing the way Allen's hand had continued to clutch the air in an attempt to keep her near him, the way his lips curved into a smile when she said that she loved him, or the way his own 'I love you', 'sweet dreams', and 'good night' were drowned out by the sound of her closing the door, with his empty room as the only audience.

* * *

><p><strong>hi. <strong>

**i hope you enjoyed this. **

**thank you for reading 3**

**please R&R**


End file.
